


Just Once Before You Go

by Dragestil



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Smith is not one for hugs. Chris Trott, though, can melt the hardest of people - whether he knows it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> For all the Troffy lovers out there, some sickening sweetness for you.

“See you later then?”

“Yeah…see ya,” the taller said, smiling.

It was soft, his lips so pliant as they curved up and lit the corners of his bright eyes. It almost made Trott ache. How many times had he seen Smith smile? Countless - to be sure - but never quite like this. This was the man’s secret smile, not the public one or the one brought out by jokes or laughter. This was his smile, all warmth and effervescence and quiet thoughts.

“Somethin’ wrong? Did I get food stuck in my teeth?” Smith asked, already picking at his teeth for the offending item.

“No, no, nothin’ wrong, sunshine.”

“Admiring the view then?” he pressed with a smirk and a wink.

“Somethin’ like that.”

Smith shrugged and leaned back against the car, scuffing a foot over the pavement in front of Trott’s place. He tried to look cool, head tilted back just a bit with his eyes half-closed and his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn’t keep it up for long. His head lolled to one side so he could grin, this time goofy and lopsided, at Trott.

“How long we gonna do this ya think, mate?”

“Do what?”

Smith made a noncommittal gesture in the air between them. It was hard to say aloud the thing that had grown in the years they’d known each other. Even he wasn’t certain he could find a clear line between when their friendship began and when it evolved into this. Trott took a long moment to say anything.

“A while,” he finally breathed with a nod of finality, “a while would be good.”

“Then I wanna give you something.”

“Huh? Don’t think now’s the time for that blowie you’re always on about, sunshine…”

Smith smiled again, the secret one, and crossed the few steps that had briefly separated them. He took a deep breath, one arm looping carefully around the other man’s waist as he pulled him into his chest.

“Night, Chris,” he whispered, ducking his head to settle a kiss atop Trott’s head.

“Night, Alex.”

For more than a moment, in the quickly cooling dusk, they stayed like that. Beneath Smith’s worn t-shirt, Trott could make out the staccato beating of his heart, and it made him smile. The chill didn’t even matter, not with warm arms wrapped around him. He pressed a swift kiss to the man’s shoulder before finally pulling back.

“Should head in,” he muttered, pointing his thumb casually back toward his building.

“Yeah. And I should head home. Don’t go expecting those all the time now though! Special occasions only!”

“Sure, Smith. Whatever you say.”


End file.
